Born to be Slytherin
by StarWolf44
Summary: A story close followed to Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets


DISCLAMIER: I Do Not OWN HARRY POTTER! That belongs to J.! Fantastic Author! I only own Leah!

**Born to be Slytherin**

**_Chapter One_**

I lay on my bed waiting for Father to come and find me. So much was going to happen this year, its going to be better. I would make sure of it. This year is going to be absolutely perfect, I would have friends, I wouldn't be alone. Yes, this year would be different.

I slid off my bed and checked over my trunk once more. Everything that I would need seemed to be packed. I went my desk, it sat near the rear of my room next to my bed, and looked down at the dusty, black and white picture of an young woman, around the age of 20, holding a little baby girl whose hair was charcoal black and her eyes were a Indian Green.

"Are you ready to leave, Leah? Everything packed?" A cool voice brought me out of my daydreams. I smiled up at the man whom the chilly voice came, my insides bursting with excitement of where we were about to be heading.

"Yes, Father," I replied to him with a small nod, one of his eye brows slid up slightly as I spoke.

I was about to be attending my second year at the worlds best wizarding/witchcraft school on the planet! That's right, Hogwarts. The only school that houses the greatest wizards and witches in the whole world, including Albus Dumbledore and the great four founders of the school, some of the oldest wizards and witches there is.

The only thing that will make my time there less than perfect, is the fact that Harry Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. He picks on me because of whom my father is. Who would have known? Maybe he isn't so perfect after all.

"Where has Pike wandered off to?" Once again, that chilly voice brought be out of my thoughts.

"He chose to fly there. I'm sure he will change back once he gets there, he prefers to chat with Professor McGonogall," I replied, a grin slowly over taking my features. I just couldn't help but smile at the thought of Hogwarts, it was _perfect!_

Pike was my pet... well just that, my pet. I'm not sure_ what _exactly he is, I just know he_ is_. He's a shape-shifter, if you wish. He has not just one form, but many. He's an eagle owl when I need an owl. A black and silver cat when I need a friend. A pure pitch black mouse when I sneak him into classes. Not many people know this though. He's a rare creature, one that only found here in the magical world only about once every hundred years. I'm not exactly sure how Father managed to find me one.

"Very well then, we better get going. The train will be arriving soon. Would you like to ride with... friends in the carriages or rather ride with me?" He questioned, his voice was still dark but not its usual ice.

I thought about this, rethinking my answer over and over, going over the possible scenarios and what could happen. I didn't want to be caught by Malfoy because I'm the only Slytherin who isn't Pure. I'm a Half-Blood, Just like my father. Potter would just look down on me, because of my Father. I mean, since when has blood status mattered to Gryffindors? My status was the same as his after all. I was welcome to the Ravenclaws, they greeted me with open arms, for I have the same brains as them, even though I wasn't in there house. I wasn't allowed near the Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors... they all hate me.

"I'll ride with you this year, if that's alright with you." I smiled up at the only family member I had left, he might not be much, but he was just perfect for me. I didn't want this year to be a repeat of the year before.

Father held out his arm for me to hold onto. I grabbed it and held on for my life, his warmth comforting me. The feeling of being squeezed through a hole the size of a penny, then dropped in a whole other place. Its a rather bizarre experience. Apparition, I've never liked the feeling of leaving the ground, it made me feel as if my stomach was going to explode. Lucky for me, I'm so used to it, it doesn't make me puke or anything, but for my size, it makes me rather dizzy.

"Three, Two, One." I squeezed my eyes shut as the strange sensation took over my body. It seemed as if for ever ended and started over again before we landed once more. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding in and smiled into the cool autumn night. The cool air blew gently across my face, my raven black hair swaying with it. Finally, I waited a full summer to be here, that's a long time for an only child. It might have been better if I had some friends...

"This way," I followed my father to one of the first carriages, the grass crunching under our feet as we walked. Off in the distance, you could here the cry of a rave, and a low hiss of a snake. If you looked hard enough into the Forbidden Forest you could see the outline of a badger, while the Black lake would roar every now in then. This truly was home, it has been my home ever since I was born.

The carriages were waiting for us. Father climbed in and grabbed my hands, lifting me up into the carriage. Immediately, we were met by two others, both professors here at Hogwarts. One being Professor Flitwick, charms professor. As usual, his height got the better of him as his feet never touched the floor. He always has to stand on a stack of books in class in order to _see_the class. he is also head of Ravenclaw. Some might think I was his favorite student, so much for my house pride. The other, Professor Sprout, Herbology professor and head of Hufflepuff. Sprout is the only Hufflepuff who doesn't glare at me while I'm in the area, in fact, she has the complete opposite effect.

"Ah, how is my favorite Ravenclaw?" Professor Flitwick grinned from ear to ear as he spoke, clearly delighted to see me. I couldn't help but smile back. He had that effect on people, even some Slytheins, that is, if he's smiling. It may be because he is always joyful.

"Oh, Professor Flitwick, you know I'm a Slytherin. Though its nice seeing you again!" I fake glared at him, but wasn't able to keep it up. I smiled and stuck out my hand, which he shook eagerly.

"Are you sure your Slytherin? I was sure she was one of my Hufflepuffs!" Professor Sprout joked, a warm smile on her lips, and the smell of earth radiating from her. Its alright once you get used to it, but at first it was hard to stomach.

"Oh, Leah, just one riddle, please? Just one and I won't bother you for a whole week!" Asked a very excited Flitwick. I sighed, knowing it would be very hard to out smart this professor. 'Might as well,' I thought to myself, I smiled as I nodded at him. He looked ecstatic, making everyone in the carriage take on just a little bit of his emotions.

"Alright then, riddle me this. Three men were out one day. Then it started raining hard. They raced four blocks to their homes. When they got in, one man didn't get his hair wet. They did no have an umbrella or a hat. How can this be?" He finally finished in his squeaky voice. He stared me down, making it hard for the average person to think clearly.

"His hair wasn't wet?" I asked, my voice airy and careless. I moved my hair out of my face, returning Flitwick's gaze. This was just all apart of the joy for him. I already had a theory to what the answer might be. It was simple, really.

"Correct." He replied, his little eyes sparkling, making him seem younger than he actually was. He was one of my favorite professors, always joyful and excited to see everyone, even us Slytherins. Well, almost.

"And they had no umbrella or hat?" I asked again, making sure I heard him right. I could tell he was curious to know my answer, but I wasn't sure I wanted to let him know just yet. He only nodded in reply this time.

I thought over this for a minute, making sure there were no other answers. I looked out the window, the huge, ancient castle came into view. There were flags everywhere as I thought, the carriage rolled over a rock, causing it to jerk for a moment before going on with its smooth ride. At last, I came to the conclusion that there was only one logical answer for this riddle of his.

"Father, do you know?" I asked, looking up at the silk haired man next to me. I swear I got all my looks from him, it makes it nearly impossible to tell who my mother was, unless you knew here and we were side by side. It didn't seem as if he care. Oh well, I never did expect him too. No, he wasn't heartless, he was broken. There is a difference. I know this because I'm his daughter. Kind of expected on my part.

"No clue, enlighten me." He raised an eyebrow, looking down into my silver eyes with his dark ones.

I turned to Professor Flitwick, looking into his little eyes. I opened my mouth to say something and inwardly smiled as Flitwick slowly moved to the edge of his seat. I closed my mouth and stuck my tongue out, the old professor looking rather let down.

"He has no hair." I stated simply, the tips of my mouth forming a large, toothy grin. I couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face.

Professor Flitwick squeaked something to high of a pitch to even begin to figure out. I took that as a yes.

"Not even my Ravenclaws can figure that one out!" He whispered excitedly as the carriage came to a bumpy stop.

"See you all soon, Professors, Father." I called as I hopped out, nearly toppling over the wet grass.

Regaining my balance, I skipped through the great doors of Hogwarts. Since I was the first student through these doors tonight, I had loads of time before the stat-of-the-term feast began. I knew exactly where I wanted to go, and who I would find when I got there.

I ran up one of the stair cases before it moved and headed off to find two of the worlds best cats. In the Transfiguration class room. Can you guess who they might be? Yes? No?

"Ello, Professor, How are you this fine evening?" I walked through the open door. Professor McGonagall changed from a tabby cat to the elderly Professor and head of Gryffindor she was. It amazed me time after time when she did this, because she reminded me so much of Pike. Except, she could only turn into a cat and Pike couldn't become human.

"Hello, Miss Snape, welcome back." She replied, a warm, motherly smile brightening her features. Last year, she was more of the mother I never had. She would help me with my DADA homework when needed, it was mostly based around vampires and the teacher always reeked of foul smelling onions. She was there when I broke my leg at flying lessons. It wasn't my fault, me getting my leg broken, really. If anything it was Malfoys fault. If he would have just left the Gryffindors alone like everyone else, none of that would have happened. Though, then again, this is Malfoy we are talking about here, when does he stay _out_of trouble?

"Glad to be back." I whispered to the aging old professor. We had a lot in common, her and I. She could've been a Ravenclaw as well, living proof that one can be unnaturally smart and still not be in Ravenclaw. I've heard that the Gryffindor Princess could have been in Ravenclaw as well, that good for nothing know-it-all Granger. Pike rubbed against my legs, purring.

"Well, off to the great hall with you. I have to tend with the first years, they should be arriving any minute now." Dismissal laced her words, but they were still kind. I took this as my opportunity to leave before I got caught anywhere but where I needed to be.

So, I walked out of the room, Pike had shifted into a small mouse and crawled into my robe pocket. As we walked through the empty corridors, my shoes tapped lightly against the cold stone floors of the castle. Not to long after, we, Professor McGonagall and I, were in front of the massive doors that led to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall nodded approvingly and I slid in, closing the doors behind me. I smiled as I walked in.

Another Year at Hogwarts. I was **Born to be Slytherin **from the very start. Me, Leah _Snape_.

Born to be Slytherin

Chapter 4

I woke up early and set out to get back to Father. I felt immense amounts of worry, but of course, I wasn't worried. It could be one of two people. Pike, well, I was in his body, was I not? The other, my father. Our bond was just that strong.

I found out that one of the windows was open. 'Well, this is my only chance.' I thought as I peered over the edge, looking at how high up the tower really was. 'Just jump.' I told myself over and over.

Right when I was just about convinced that it would be alright, Guess who decided that it was time to get up? That's right, my Kidnapper. Or was it his brother? Who knows?

"Ello Royal." I turned and looked at him. Hmm ... still not sure which one. He pulled on his school robes and went to pick me up. Not happening, sorry, but I have somewhere I needed to be, my bedroom!

I quickly jumped out of reach and tripped, free falling through the window. Now, I'm not going to lie, I was scared out of my mind. My plan had failed, I was going to die falling in the form of a mouse.

I could hear someone shouting somewhere around me. I was about six feet from the ground when I instantly stopped, and floated upward. It was steady, not once did I feel as if I were about to fall again.

I was brought back through the window I fell through and, to my luck, faced two extremely relieved twin redheads. Strangely as it was, I was happy to see them, but that was most likely because I was just saved from death, and by only a few inches at that.

The slightly taller one picked me up and put me on his shoulder. I clung to him for dear life, now having a fear of falling. We walked down many, many stairs and after what had to be an hour, we made it to the Great Hall. One of the twins had stayed in the Common Room to do something.

I saw Professor McGonagall talking to a student. I caught her eye and reached out a small, shaky paw. She got the noticed and quickly walked over.

"Mr. Weasley, my office, now. We shall talk when we get there." She turned on heal and headed to the room that held my get-away hideout. Once inside, she turned and pulled me off of... one of the twins, gently of course.

"May I ask why you have this particular mouse?" She said, her motherly tone barely picking out now and then, concern engulfed the rest.

"I found her outside of the Great Hall, Professor." He replied, it sounded as if he was hurt.

McGonagall walked just outside of her door and stopped a passing Hufflepuff.

"Could you please find Professor Snape and ask him to come here to my office, with Leah, as soon as possible?" The Hufflepuff nodded and skipped off.

Moments later, Father rushed in the room, his robes billowing behind him when he stopped. Not long after, a small, blacked haired and pale-skinned girl walked in, her silver eyes darting around the room.

"Professor, who is she?" The redhead blurted out.

"Mr. Weasley, please find your way outside of this office. You shall wait there until further notice." Father's words were laced with emptiness, surely enough to frighten anyone. The redhead didn't hesitate to exit the room.

"Severus! This is my office, you have no right shipping students off like that!" McGonagall said sternly.

I wiggled out off her hold and landed on a desk. I looked up at my Father. 'Father!' I mentally squeaked, happy to see him again. I know, I'm a daddy's girl, but I cant help it, he's the only family I have.

"Your shouldn't have ran off, I except better from you." Disappointment ran off his words like a waterfall. I looked away. 'I didn't want to be around Potter, he hates me.'

"Then you should have gone straight back to Pike, he's never been human for longer than a hour."

'I tried, I was captured by the Weasley though and taken away to the tower!' I pleaded.

"You two change back, I will have a word with Mr. Weasley." With that, he turned on heal and left the room.

I looked at the Pike-me and hoped into his hands. As soon as we touched, I was zapped back into my body and held onto the little black mouse in my hands. I smiled and whispered to him," Never jump out of a window, okay? Its not worth it."

I smiled at my Second mother. "Thank you, Professor, I didn't think I could take being a rat much longer." Pike lightly bit me, clearly annoyed with the statement. I tried something I haven't tried in a long time. I drew in a deep breath and opened my mind, breaking down all by barriers. 'I'm Sorry, Pike'. I though hard and clear. It must have worked.

"It's alright, child, just don't do it again." Was all McGonagall said. I took this as my dismissal. I left the room to find that Father and the Weasley were already gone. I went down to the Great Hall, only food on my Mind.

The owls thundered into to the Great Hall. I didn't receive anything, but I could hear Malfoy at the other end of the table talking about something his father sent him.

"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF THEY EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU, I SUPPOSE YOU DIDN'T EVEN STOP TO THINK ABOUT WHAT ME AND YOUR FATHER WENT THROUGH WHEN WE FOUND OUT IT WAS GONE-" A loud voice shook the floors and the tables around them.

"A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY BOTH COULD HAVE DIED-" I shuddered at the sound of that name.

"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED- YOUR FATHERS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND ITS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. IF YOU PUT EVEN A TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT HOME." There was a pop and silence fell over the hall. Father tapped a pile of papers with his wand and they flew out to their owners.

It was the course schedule. First today, I had double potions with 3rd year Gryffindor. I was a whole course ahead when it came to potions, Dumbledore had let me take the 2cd year test last year and I passed with an Outstanding. I was the first student in thirty years to do this, I was mighty proud of myself. If being the Potions Master's Daughter had one thing good come from it, this was it.

I finished eating my toast and ran down to the dungeons. Sliding into my father's quarters, I quickly got my bag and head off to class. My world stopped when I saw who was in there. Of course they was there. They just had to be. That's right, The twins...

Previously:

Father tapped a pile of papers with his wand and they flew out to their owners.

It was the course schedule. First today, I had double potions with 3rd year Gryffindor. I was a whole course ahead when it came to potions, Dumbledore had let me take the 2cd year test last year and I passed with an Outstanding. I was the first student in thirty years to do this, I was mighty proud of myself. If being the Potions Master's Daughter had one thing good come from it, this was it.

I finished eating my toast and ran down to the dungeons. Sliding into my father's quarters, I quickly got my bag and head off to class. My world stopped when I saw who was in there. Of course they was there. They just had to be. That's right, The twins…

Born to be Slytherin

Chapter 5 - Shrinking Scares

I quickly turned and went in a random direction, not caring that I was in the dungeons, or that class would be starting soon. I thought of all the excuse I could use to get me out of that class, but I only came up with one, which would be a utter lie.

Sighing, I headed to class, only to find that I was a minute late, Father flicked his and righting appeared on the board. I wanted to sneak past him, but the only seat available was right in the center of the room. To my luck, the twins were seated there. I just stood there, like an idiot, in the door way.

"Miss Snape, take a seat." A few people gasped, and who ever didn't just glared at me. My stomach fluttered as everyone looked at me like that, I didn't like the attention. There goes my pride. Oh well, I guess its just something I have to get used to. Father flicked his wand again and the only seat left scooted away from the table.

As I was making my way to my doom- I mean my new seat, when some one blurted out ,"Professor ,there must be a mistake, that's a second year. We are third years." whispers of 'Fred' broke out amongst the glaring Gryffindors. I couldn't help but let lose a small smile as he got slapped in the back of the head by his twin, George.

"Mr. Weasley, what are the effects of the Shrinking Solution potion?" Father asked, his dark eyes burning holes in the young redheads head.

Fred seemed to hesitate for a second.

"Shrinking things, sir?" It was more of a question than a reply.

"Mr. Weasley, how do you know when a mistake is made when brewing this potion?"

Father went on, walking around the class room, his hands folded behind his back.

"I-I don't know, sir." The Weasley stuttered, his face growing a pale pink.

"Mr. Weasley, what color should this potion come out to be?" Father stopped directly behind me, I could feel his hand on my shoulder, causing me to calm down just the slightest.

"I don't know, Professor." He whispered, but everyone heard each word, it was dead silent. I had been looking at my feet while this had been going on.

"Miss Leah Snape, What are the effects of the potion?" My head snapped up and I automatically answered, a habit I gained last year in this class.

"The effects of the Shrinking Solution are shrinking things or people and reversing age. Sometime both of things can happen at the same time." I answered, my voice loud and confident. I felt like a robot.

"How do you know when a mistake has been made while brewing this potion? Explain your answer." His cool voice filled the room once again, leaving a chilly feeling it the room. You could feel the pride in his voice.

"Mistakes can happen anywhere during this potion. Example, if your daisy roots aren't cut in equal pieces, the whole potion will be thrown off. If you add too much leech juice, the potion will turn orange and cause the drinker to be poisoned." The words freely slid off my tongue.

"Leah, Tell me, what color should this potion come out to be?" He whispered into the room filled with awestruck third years.

"Acid Green." I quickly said, trying to get out of the spotlight.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, does she not qualify to be in this class as an advanced student?"

Father went back to glaring at the poor 3rd year, venom in his voice. I wonder why he hated him so much…

"She qualifies." He wouldn't look at me, though astonishment was easily noticeable in his voice. Well... not sure if that's good or bad.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Father growled. I rushed to my seat and sat down.

"The seats you are currently sitting in will be your seats for the next year." Father said, groans breaking out amongst the students. I knew better than to do something like that. No, I was never beaten in my whole life, but when Father is disappointed in me, it hurts more than if I were hit. I don't know why, it just is.

"Silence. Get to work." Father ordered, his voice monotone.

I pulled out my cauldron and got to work on cutting my daisy roots, making sure each one is carefully cut. I put them in my cauldron and went on to put in a dash bit of leech juice, turning down the tempter a tad.

"So, your Snape's Daughter?" One of the Twins said.

"Yes." I tried not to look at them, I just wanted to leave.

"What do you do when the potion turns orange?"

"Turn the heat up, take an uncut daisy root put half of it in and hold it there until the potion turns light blue, the put in the one rat spleen. After that, let it simmer and it should turn Green." I didn't look at him as I gave him the instructions.

"Your eyes..." he started but stopped.

"Are you sure your Slytherin?"

"No, the hat seriously considered putting me in all four houses, convinced that I could be put any of the houses. But, I was born to be Slytherin, you know, for my father." I didn't like talking, why was I being so open with him?

One of the twins got up and looked at my potion. I picked up my cauldron and went to put it on Father's desk. The Weasley bumped into me and me being the small little girl I was, I dropped my potion.

To my utter horror, it landed on Father. Just my luck today. His face turned slightly pink and he... shrunk. His dark eyes turned into a dark sliver as his face de-aged. I quickly rushed to his desk, looking for the antidote. Freshly out.

I groaned and sent a cleaning spell to my cauldron through my fingertips. No, I cant do wandless magic, but I cant do magic through a wand, so would it be wandless magic? I have no clue. I had these charms I wore, one around my neck, two around my wrist, and one around my left ankle. They were pure black and would glow when something major happened.

Time to work on the antidote. Father was rooted to his spot, not able to move. I left my work station and when back to his desk. I grabbed a small vile and rushed over to him.

"Class Dismissed." I called out to the terrified third years. I kept calm and gave him the potion.

"Drink." I ordered him as the other students left the room willingly.

As soon as the vile touched his lips, he calmed down. I returned to my work station.

"I'll help you with that potion." He said and brought more ingredients to the table. We worked for 5 minutes, before he told me to get to my next class. I left him to finish and headed off to where I knew only more disaster would be waiting, transfiguration.

Previously:

"Class Dismissed." I called out to the terrified third years. I kept calm and gave him the potion.

"Drink." I ordered him as the other students left the room willingly.

As soon as the vile touched his lips, he calmed down. I returned to my work station.

"I'll help you with that potion." He said and brought more ingredients to the table. We worked for 5 minutes, before he told me to get to my next class. I left him to finish and headed off to where I knew only more disaster would be waiting, transfiguration.

Born to be Slytherin

Chapter 6

Before I went to my next class of the day, I quickly called Pike, he was great at keeping me calm in classes... the 'chosen one' was in. When he didn't come, I went with the impression that he was in Father's living quarters. I quickly rushed to find a him scratching at the door, as a cat. Go figure.

I shut the doors and we walked to our next class. As we passed the potions room, where I heard a loud banging noise. Uh-oh.

I pushed the door open, only to reveal a very, very young Potions Master. He looked like he could be a seventh year. He was facing the wall, his finger tips tracing the out line of the hole. From what I could see, his knuckles were red and bloody, sticking out on his pale skin.

The 5'6" potions teacher had made a huge hole in the wall, which was incredible because it was made of stone. I slid in and locked the door behind me. I sent a silencing spell that was only going to last for at the most, two hours. I slowly made my way to him, not exactly sure what I was doing.

"Father..." I whispered.

The young potions master lifted his head up slightly and looked at me. His silver eyes were glassy, tears glistening in his eyes, threatening to spill. I've never seen him cry before, ever. I grabbed his hand.

"Come on, lets get you to Madam Pomfrey." I told him, tugging gently at his hand.

P.O.V Young Severus Snape V.O.P

"Father..." I heard angelic voice that always made my heart want to stop. Crystal... I turned my head. just enough to see her once more. I felt my eyes go watery once again, but I will not cry.

The little girl slid her little hand into my large one. "Come on, lets get you to Madam Pomfrey." She said barely audible, tugging at my hand.

"No." I fell crashing to my knees, my hand leaving hers. I held my head in my hands, my hair clinging to the back of my neck. I felt a hand on my cheek, bringing my head up.

"Father, its me, Leah. We need to get you back to normal." Realization finally sunk in. I looked into her Silvery every, specks of green shining through.

"Yes, Leah, we need to finish it. Help me?" I asked, my voice cracking at the end. She nodded and helped me to my feet. We walked in silence to the Cauldron. I took a ladle and drunk the cool liquid.

POV Leah VOP

I stood back, watching as the older teenager aged about ten years. His eyes darkened and became glassy-eyed again. Except, now, I was for sure they wouldn't spill.

Father looked at the clock hanging above the door to the classroom. "Its best you be off to

Lunch. I can walk with you if you like." He asked. I nodded and smiled. We walk side by side off to the Great Hall.

Yes, I pretty much just ditched one of my favorite classes, but it was for my father. That's a good reason right? I think it is... He needed me and he's always there when I need him. There was just one thing I needed to know... Who is Crystal?

Previously:

"I'll help you with that potion." He said and brought more ingredients to the table. We worked for 5 minutes, before he told me to get to my next class. I left him to finish and headed off to where I knew only more disaster would be waiting, transfiguration.

...

Father looked at the clock hanging above the door to the classroom. "Its best you be off to Lunch. I can walk with you if you like." He asked. I nodded and smiled. We walk side by side off to the Great Hall.

Yes, I pretty much just ditched one of my favorite classes, but it was for my father. That's a good reason right? I think it is... He needed me and he's always there when I need him. There was just one thing I needed to know... Who is Crystal?

Born to be Slytherin

Chapter 6 Part 2- Ink Smudges and a young Fire head

"Your not planning on staying with the rest of our house, are you." Father stated more than asked. I preferred to eat in my room, but now, after that's happened in the last twenty-eight hours.

"No, Sir. Actually, I wanted to paint up on the Astronomy Tower. Is that alright? I promise to talk the kitchen elves into getting me something to eat, cross my heart." I rushed towards the end, knowing he would have a fit if I didn't eat. I was small for my

age, so skipping meals didn't exactly fly with him.

"Very, well. Don't be late to your next class." He looked down at me with one of his disapproving stares. I simply nodded my head as we parted our ways.

I stared at the great changing stair cases, trying to figure out which one will change when I tried to run up them. I decided that if I take the longer route, I wouldn't have to deal with the three moving stair cases and I would get there faster. I skipped up to my favorite place in the castle, out side of my father's Chambers.

As I neared the doors to the tower closes to the stars, I heard a muffle sound coming from the other side of the dark oak doors. Instantly one thought ran through my mind: Squeak

Over and over, this word rammed threw me. In the blink of an eye, I was not only thinking this word, but making the sound as well. My nose tickled as new scents came to me, ones I couldn't even think of before. I looked down as my small, silver paws. I squeezed through a gap in one of the doors and looked around the partly uncovered tower top.

I crawled around, poking my nose here and there. I heard a scratching noise in the far corner. I crawled around and saw a red blur around right where I had guessed. I walked around her, taking in her appearance. I caught hold of her dark brown eyes. Weasley. Another one... what is that, six?

"What year are you in, Ginny?" The small fiery haired girl whispered to her self. She was

writing in a book, sitting against the wall.

"First," she said as she went on writing. Is she having a conversation with her self? Weird. I crawled onto her book to see what was going on. I didn't care what she thought of me, a small black mouse, on her book. I just want to know...

'I remember when I was a first year, I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one.' Writing appeared in the book, slowly disappearing seconds later. I was pushed from the side of the small book.

"Okay, I fancy a boy by the name of Harry Potter, the boy who lived." She whispered every word she wrote.

'I was given an award for helping the school, its in the trophy room. Tell me more out this 'boy who lived.''

I raced to the middle of the book, locking my eyes on the brown orbs of the young Weasley. I thought hard. 'NO!' I shouted in my head, trying to wield my mind to connect with hers.

"AAARGHH!" She shouted and pushed me away.

"Di-did you just speak?" She held the book up, shielding her face as if I were some monster. In reality I wasn't, but I couldn't tell her who I was now could I? No one could know, if they did I would never hear the end of it. Think of it this way, If you found out that your cat could speak and it turned out to be your worst enemy, what would you do?

'Ginny, no talk to this book. No' I squeaked in my head, trying to move it away. No matter how hard i tried to make it move, it just wouldn't budge. That's what I get for being such a small human, it affected the size of my animal. I didn't like this book, it made my heart race and made my skin crawl. Its like that bad feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you know something bad is going to happen. Its twenty times as bad when your an animal, a mouse above all. I wasn't sure if my heart was going to burst or not. I did _not _like this book. I squeaked loudly and moved so I could look at her face. the color was drained from her face, making her fiery hair look even brighter than before. It glowed around her face.

She was hesitant at first, but eventually she put the book down. she pushed it far away from herself and picked me up.

"Okay, Little Mouse, you seem more human than mouse." She stared at me. I jumped out of her hands and ran out of the room, not sure what to do.

Soon I was somewhat away from her and I felt myself grow. I looked at my hands, which were no longer paws, but hands. I smiled and got up, deciding it was time to go to class, no matter the actual time.

"Hey! Excuse me, Did you see a little black mouse around here?" The little redhead didn't give up did she? I turned and looked her in the eyes, blocking out all emotion. It was something I had learned from Father. She flinched back, clearly seeing the resemblance. I sighed and waited for her to say something for her it was at the tip of her tongue. I could see it.

"I'm so sorry, I di-didnt know, yo-you were a Slytherin." She backed away, so scared her tiny figure could cause and earthquake at any giving moment

"Its alright. Believe it or not, I'm not evil like you think. And as for you rat, I haven't seen one." I tried to smile, not sure if she believed me.

"You look a lot like-" she started, but didn't have time to finish.

"I think we should be going to class." I cut her off. I waved to her and hurried to my last class Defense Against The Dark Arts. I looked at my hands, they had smeared ink on them. If that didn't tell father something then he was blind, and we all know that's not the case. I could just say some one dropped something on me, but there would only be on my hands, just my hands. Great, I sighed and rushed to yet another class shared with Gryffindor...

Previously:

"You look a lot like-"

"I think we should be going to class." I cut her off. I waved to her and hurried to my last class Defense Against The Dark Arts. I looked at my hands, they had smeared ink on them. Great. I sighed and rushed to yet another class shared with Gryffindor...

Born To Be Slytherin

Chapter 7

I sat in the front right-hand corner of the Defense Against the Dart Arts classroom. Our New teacher, Lockhart, was taking roll while I kept hearing noises come from one of the boxed behind his desk. Lockhart stopped calling out names and looked around the room, seeming some-what scared, or annoyed.

"Snape?" I froze in my seat. Looking around at all the other students, I noticed that the Gryffindors were glaring, while the Slytherins were smirking. That's Great. Lets just hope he wasn't talking to me. Maybe Father came in and I didn't see him...

Lockhart cleared his throat. "Leah Snape." He said loud and clear. I slowly raised my hand." Here, sir." He glanced at me, nodding once before quickly looking away again.

He Stood up and silence fell over the class. He picked up some Gryffindor book that had his portrait on it. The book winked.

"Me," he said, a small smile on his lips, winking as well. "Gildroy Lockhart, order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Defense Against the Dark Arts league, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award- but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of a Bandon Banshee just by smiling at her!" His little 'speech' only earned him a few weak smiles from the Gryffindors, I knew most of the Slytherins didn't care.

"I see you all have bought a complete set of my books, well done. I thought we'd start today with a small quiz- its nothing to worry about- Just to check how well you've all read them-" He tapped the monster stack of papers. I waited for something to happen, but nothing did. He clear his throat, a tinged of pink rose to his cheek. I sent a silent spell at the papers, making them each divide out to the whole class.

I had a knack for silent spells, even though We haven't learned them in school yet. I guess that's another advantage of be Severus Snape's daughter. I looked at the questions and groaned. There was no way I was going to answer. Now, I was starting to regret helping him.

After About 20 minutes, He collected the quizzes, slightly disappointed with the answers. I zoned out while he talked, not caring about what he was saying until he pulled out the cages.

"Now- Be warned! It is my Job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to Wizard Kind! You might find your self facing your worst fears in this class-" I zoned out again.

I wanted Pike. I was about to whistle for him when the boring professor uncovered the cage. Little electric blue pixies zoomed around the cage. He said something about them being tricky.

He let the little pixie things, Cornish Pixies, out of the cage. He then told up to round them up. Everyone tried everything they knew, and each time someone would try to cast a spell, They would still your wand. Though, I didn't have a wand, giving me the upper hand.

Lockhart dove under his desk and I couldn't help but laugh. A little pixie came to me and looked like it was up to no good.

"Ello, what's your name? I'm Leah." I whispered to it.

'I'm Scarpad.' A deep voice sounded in my head.

"Scarpad, why are all you pixies destroying the class room?" I asked him, assuming it was male.

'They took us from our homeland, we want to go back.' He said and zoomed around my head.

" How about this. If you guys go back into the cage, I will let you out in front of the castle, deal?" I tried reasoning with him.

'Yes, Leah, that would be good.' He did something with his head that resembled a nod and rocketed off somewhere. A minute or so, they were all in the cage.

Staying true to my word, I took the cage and left the class room. I didn't run into anyone while I was out and about. I opened the cage and let them out just outside the doors. The first blue one, Scarpad, came and spoke to me again.

'You are a good girl. Take this gift and use it well. Far well, Leah.' His deep voice echoed in my head as he and the others flew off.

I went back to class. "Miss Snape, where did you go?" Lockhart glared at me as I took my seat.

"I went to let the Pixies free. They wanted to go and you said to round them up. For about 5 minutes they were back in the cage..." I went on.

The Bell rang and I went straight to Father's Living Quarters. That was enough Lockhart for a week. As I neared my room, the temperature dropped. I walked around in a circle, following the cooler air. The room was the coolest near the book shelf. I looked along the rows of books. There was one I've never seen before. I pulled it out. It seemed old and worn. I looked along the spin, nothing. I went to my room and sat on my bed, looking over the book. I opened to the cover page. Nothing.

I turned to the first page. Blank. I set the book down and ran to my desk, grabbing my quill and some ink. I went back to the book, laying on my stomach, I wrote in the book, knowing I was going to be in trouble latter. 'Hi?' The ink disappeared.

'Unlock'

'Answer'

'Show'

'Severus Snape'

'Severus'

'Snape'

'Popcorn'

I wrote all these things, but it never stayed on the page. Then something popped in my head.

'Mouse'

Writing appeared on the page.

'Dear Reader,

Hello, My name is Crystal Rose Evans. Unless you are me, there should be no reason why you are reading this. How is it that you unlocked my password? Anyways, This is me and my life, my feeling, and the unforgotten past with my twin. If you've read this far, You must be worthy of reading on.' I laid on my back, mouth hanging wide open. WHAT?

Previously:

I wrote all these things, but it never stayed on the page. Then something popped in my head.

'Mouse'

Writing appeared on the page.

'Dear Reader,

Hello, My name is Crystal Rose Evans. Unless you are me, there should be no reason why you are reading this. How is it that you unlocked my password? Anyways, This is me and my life, my feeling, and the unforgotten past with my twin. If you've read this far, You must be worthy of reading on.' I laid on my back, mouth hanging wide open. WHAT?

Born to be Slytherin

Chapter 8

I had re-read the page over and over, not wanting to miss read anything. I don't remember when, but I fell asleep that night. It was now a few days later, and I was walking with Father up to the Great Hall.

"Father, may I tryout for the house Quidditch team?" I turned and looked up at his now discovered silver eyes. They were so dark, they looked black, but once you knew they were silver, you could just see the little specks of silver and gray shining threw.

"Quidditch? Why not something... different."

"I want to be a beater, I know I can do it. May I?" I squeaked, getting a little too excited.

"I suppose." His voice was emotionless. I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face, stretching from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Father! ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" I was screaming on the inside, but on the outside, I concealed my excitement as well as possible. Though, my speech did pick up speed. I took in a deep breath and raced off to find Flint, Our House Quidditch leader.

"Hallo, Flint..." I started out, not sure how to get the words out there. He completely ignored me.

"Flint, I need to speak with you." I nearly growled out, not being ignored. The 6th year stopped talking to who ever he was talking to and looked at me, glaring.

"What do you want, Snape?" He hissed. Did I mention that most of the Slytherins hate me? Because I'm half-blood. Its just not fair.

"My name is Leah, and I want to be a Beater for The Quidditch team."

"And why would I even think about letting you on the team? Let alone tryout. Enlighten me."

I hated doing this to people, I really

did. I took in a deep breath and looked into his eyes. Something in the pit of my stomach started then, like the flicker of a flame. My vision got clearer and I saw new colors, colors that don't have names to the normal eye.

"Please Flint? Give me one chance, just one, I know I'm better than I look." I whispered as the whole Slytherin table's chatter died down.

"Yes... Leah... meet me at the Quidditch Pitch after last class..." He said airy, as if he were off in a daydream. I looked around, only to see all the girls glaring at me and all the guys staring at me. I sighed and left. I just have to get through today. I told myself. Just today, tomorrow, Ill be a beater.

The days classes flew by pretty quickly. It was 5 till and I wasn't even sure the clock was working correctly. It was mocking me, making each second slower than the next. When it did some how manage to signal the end of class, I was halfway out the door, racing to Father's Private Quarters to get my broom, a Clean Sweep 45. Old, but reliable. I put my broom over my shoulder and raced away.

I nearly died when I ran up the stairs then rounded the corner to leave the castle. I crashed head first into someone. Or someone's.

"I'm So Sorry! Forgive me I-" Once I found out who the two I crashed into were, I instantly wished I wasn't there. Two redheads stood before me, both smirking.

"Well, hello there, Miss Snape." One said, George, I think.

"Why, isn't this an unexpected pleasure. Where do you think you were you off to? " The other said.

"Go away." I whispered and got to my feet, picked up my broom, and tried to push past them.

"Umm.. No." They said at the same time. Curse them.

"Why not?"

"Where are you going?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Why wont you just tell us?"

I sighed and did something I knew I was going to get in trouble for. I quickly, jumped in the air and mounted my broom while I was falling back down. I caught myself from falling and lent against the broom, wrapping my legs securely around it, making sure I wouldn't stop.

I Looked back only once, to see there stunned faces, before racing off to the Quidditch Pitch, now seven minutes late.

I flew in over the stands, diving towards the group of Slytherins. I pulled out of the dive seconds before I hit the floor and hovered for a second, landing safely.

"Hallo!" I chirped as I looked at all the dumbfounded faces. It took a minute before they realized I was still just standing there.

"Umm... Here are our two Beaters. I'm going to let the out buldger and your Job is to not let it hid me, or Draco, our new seeker. You can hit anyone one else on the field, got it?" Flint explained, his eyes never leaving mine. I looked away and mounted my broom. He handed me and two other guys a bat.

"Err... Yeah Captain." I replied. He nodded and blew a whistle, letting the buldgers go, everyone taking off and scattering around the field.

I took off and flew straight up, high into the sky so I could see everything happening. A buldger was heading straight for Draco and he didn't seem to notice it. Some older guy was going for the hit, But I got there first. Holding the bat in both hands, I slammed my it into the ball, causing it to go soaring towards the ground, almost hitting the other team beater in the back.

I dropped down to where the buldger was redirecting towards Captain Flint. I dropped my bat as I pulled out of moved so I could hit it. I Panicked and my finger tips started to tingle, a cool feeling seeping through them.

I looked to see what it was and the air around my hands formed into a bat. Hoping that it would work, I swung the air bat at the buldger, the force of the wind caused it to fly backwards, crashing into the field floor.

I flew down to the ground and landed. My view weakened, and everything got fuzzy. I could hear my name being called from somewhere, but I couldn't recognize the voice. Everything went black...

Previously:

I looked to see what it was and the air around my hands formed into a bat. Hoping that it would work, I swung the air bat at the buldger, the force of the wind caused it to fly backwards, crashing into the field floor.

I flew down to the ground and landed. My view weakened, and everything got fuzzy. I could hear my name being called from somewhere, but I couldn't recognize the voice. Everything went black...

Born to be Slytherin

Chapter 9

"Snape! Wake up." I kept hearing my name be called out, but I couldn't see anything. Everything was white. Literally, white. My robed were white, the ceiling was white, the walls were white, the floor was white. Every thing was so white, it almost looked as if my pale skin blended in with the white nothings. Not only that, but I wasn't too entirely sure that I was even in a room.

"Leah... Leah, wake up." A familiar voice called.

"You don't have the right to call her by her first name, blood traitor. Leave." Another spat, venom and hate soaking each word.

"And you can? How about you leave before I do something I regret. Oh wait, I wont regret it. Take the hint." I closed my eyes, trying to block out the noise. I still heard the sound of a door slamming. Then the fading sounds of pounding feet.

When I did open my eyes, there was a small, red mouse. I bent down and held my hand out. It crawled into the pawn of hand and stood on its hind legs and looked at me. It eyes were a green so vivid, words couldn't describe them.

'Oh, Leah, My darling.' The little mouse moved closer.

"What? How do you know my name?" I squeaked, words not forming but more of a series of squeaks.

'Clear your mind, Darling. Focus on me.' The little mouse jumped out of my hand.

"But-"

'Leah, please, Darling.'

I sighed and thought of nothing but the little scarlet mouse. My eyes were closed and the slightly burning sensation took over. When I opened them again, the once little mouse was huge. Well, not huge, but still bigger than me. There was also something else new.

The white nothingness disappeared. Now it looked as if black pencil had come through and draw a cliff like thing.

"Follow me, Darling."

Not knowing what to do, I followed the she-mouse towards the edge. She jumped. Not thinking I jumped with her. "Where Are we going? More importantly, WHO ARE you?" I forced out, it wasn't easy to speak and run at the same time.

"Were going to find the one who almost was your twin brother." She didn't say anything after that. The black lines kept appearing, making new obstacles as the marked. We had to jump over these bars, or else we would crash into an invisible wall. I learned that the hard way, I think I lost a few brain cells for sure.

After what seemed like forever, she stopped. The pencil etcher sketch stopped and the white nothingness returned.

"My darling, this is where I leave you. Take care of your father for me. I'll miss you, and I love you, no matter what. Goodbye, Leah." The red she-mouse disappeared in a bright green light.

As soon as she was gone, the whiteness slowly turned to a gray and then to black. In the blackness, I could see a red glow. It got brighter and I was eventually able to make out figures amongst the glow. There were eyes, eyes a color I had seen not to long ago.

I blinked as I looked up, everything getting smaller until I saw eye to eye with the green- eyed boy. His big, round glasses sliding off the down his nose, his messy black hair barely covering his lightning shaped scar. It was then I realized his arms were wrapped around me.

"SNAPE!"

"POTTER!"

"ROYAL?"

Three voices sounded at once. I looked over and saw George Weasley staring at me, dumbfounded. We were all standing next to the grand fireplace in my favorite Common Room, Gryffindor. I backed away from the two Gryffindors.

"Uhh... George? Harry? W-... How did I get here?" I asked as I moved farther and farther from the boys.

"What do you mean, 'How did I get here'. Are you mad? Your a RAT!" Harry spat. Great.

"Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you? If anything, I helped you last year! But you wouldn't know. Remember when you almost got killed during the Quidditch Match? Why do you think Father saved you? Huh? And how do you think that know-it-all found out about the Jinx on your broom? Yeah, she isn't all that smart, setting my father on fire. Who do you think kept Father away as you snuck around the halls at night? Who do you think lured away Mrs. Norris and Filch all last year? It was all me! I helped you countless times without you knowing it! And how do you treat me? Like dirt!" I yelled, hot tears streaming down my face. I glared at him through my watery vision.

"Royal..."

"I'm not a rat! If anything, I'm a mouse."

"Leah, your eyes, there like Harry's..." Weasely looked between me and Potter.

"My eyes are Silver, just like my Fathers." I whispered, my throat burning from all the yelling. Sinking to the floor, I let the tears fall freely, there was no point in hiding them. I hugged my knees tightly to my chest as I thought about all that was going on. Weasley came over and sat next to me, a little to close for my comfort.

"I-I'm sorry, Royal." He whispered to me, sincerity laced on his words.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I looked into his chocolate eyes. He tilted his head to the side.

"Harry, doesn't she look like a princess to you?" his eyes never leaving mine. I looked away when he finished, my cheeks growing hot.

"What going in here? George!" Another redhead walked in through a hole in a wall.

"Fred?"

"Why is she here? I though you were just going to see if she woke up yet, not bring her here. Harry, what's been going on?" Fred glared at me. A new wave of tears spilled out.

"How about I just leave..." I started to get up, but George pulled my back down. (Harry yelled "No, Stay.")

The Know-it-all walked into the room with The other two redheads. I didn't know what to do.

"YOU!" The bushy haired girl yelled and drew her wand, pointing it at me. Within seconds, Harry and George were on there feet, standing in front of me.

"No, Hermione, wait.."

"She a Slytherin! Since when do you stand up for a SLYTHERIN?"

"Fred, its Royal. She's Royal!" George pleaded. Fred's and Ron's eyes widened.

"Ruptisspecktis!" Hermione screeched and my vision went bright white again, but this time I could hear and feel everything still.

Previously:

"No, Hermione, wait.."

"She a Slytherin! Since when do you stand up for a SLYTHERIN?"

"Fred, its Royal. She's Royal!" George pleaded. Fred's and Ron's eyes widened, panic over taking their features.

"Ruptisspecktis!" Hermione screeched and my vision went bright white again, but this time I could hear and feel everything still.

Born to be Slytherin

Chapter 10

"Are you sure we can do this? I know I'm his daughter and all, but what if he says no and we all get busted. What then?" I whispered shouted to my new Quidditch Captain. The was eager to get out to the field today, and wasn't taking no for answer. I sighed and left the small group of Slytherins, silently slipping into the lowly lighted office. Father sat at his desk, writing away at a piece if parchment.

"Hello Father-" I stumbled for the right words. Flint didn't even tell me what to say! Talk about helpful. Father didn't even look away from his writing, completely ignoring me all together. It hurt, to know that he wasn't even paying attention to me, his only living family left on this planet. I guess I can't just demand his attention every second of every day.

I turned to leave, clearly not Important enough to even look at. My stomach turned at the thought.

"Here, Leah, you best take this before you leave." A icy voice sounded from the corner and looked back to see Father holding out the parchment he was writing on. I must have looked stupid, just standing there like that. He looked rather irritated and charmed the small writing to float towards me. I grabbed the parchment from the air and read the perfect, loopy writing by my fathers hand. It read:

I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker and Beater.

"H-how did you know?" I could barely hold in my in my joy as I spoke.

"You have gotten better at shielding your thoughts, but Flint has not. Flint, enter." He explained, shouting at the old wooden door at the end. Flint came staggering into the office, his cheeks a slight pink.

"Don't you ever send my daughter to do your dirty work again. Or else I might do something that could put me in Azkaban. Do I make myself clear?" His cool voice shot daggers at Flint, most likely scaring him for life.

"Yes, Sir." As he finished talking, we walked out of that office, off with the others for our first practice.

"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!" Wood rocketed towards the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his fit of anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at our Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!" Wood wasn't small, don't get me wrong, he was built, but he was nothing compared to Flint. Flint had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had come over, too. I was the only girl on the Slytherin, who stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors.

"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker and Beater."' "You've got a new Seeker AND a Beater?" said Wood, distracted. "Where." And from behind the five large figures before them came two more, a smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy. Also, Me, I stepped forward with Malfoy, not exactly wanting to be in the spot light.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son." said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" - he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives - "sweeps the board with them." None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits.

"Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion." Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.

"What's happening." Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing. And what's he doing here." He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly.

"Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him. I moved so that only George could see me. I walked away from the small argument and headed towards him.

"How could you- How could you become more like them? Why would you buy into that?" He spat out at me, making my stomach twist. Why me?

"Listen George, I just wanted to fit in for once, I'm a half blood you know, they don't accept me."

"I accept you, doesn't that mean anything? Anything at all?" He looked at me with sad eyes. The truth was, it was, but he was the enemy, and so it would never be enough.

"Good, aren't they." said Malfoy smoothly in the back ground. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"Hey Blood-Traitor, Leave her alone. Your not worthy of even looking at a Slytherin. That's right, She just a Slytherin, just like the rest of us." Someone shouted at us. I glanced over at George. "Ill explain later," I whispered to him and left to join my team.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent." The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," Malfoy spat.

Harry knew at once that Malfoy had said something really bad because there was an instant uproar at his words. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Alicia shrieked, "How dare you!" ; and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoys face.

A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

He looked as if he was coking on something, which all the Gryffindors rushed to his side. One nice fat, slimy green slug slipped out of his mouth, causing me to feel sick as well.

I rushed straight to the Hogwarts Infirmary, I was going to help, I had to. Even if it meant doing it in secret, I wouldn't lose my new friends.

BORN TO BE SLYTHERIN

Chapter 11

There was only one way I could help, one place I could go where I would be able to find some possible way to help undercover. I drew in a slow, shaky breath as I slid past the door of my Fathers private studies. Peeking around the room, I silently scolded myself for not making sure he was out of the room ahead of time. Lucky for me, Father was nowhere in sight.

I let out a sigh of relief before I tiptoed to the smallest bookcase. It was hard to see in the 'Forbidden' library for the walls were painted black and there were no windows, but that small detail could be forgotten for what little windows were in the dungeons were completely underneath the Black Lake. I nearly tripped once or twice, but for the most part, I was able to navigate through the room in the dark pretty well.

Lumos accelerando Dra'lobo, I thought in my head over and over. A small spark emitted from the palm of my left hand. Trying again, I focused all my energy into my hand and whispered the words in my head once again. This time a small blob of liquid light formed in my hand. It fell onto the ground, floating as it turned into tiny specs of glowing dust. It was the dust that star fairies like to play in. Muggle children have it all wrong, its only for show.

I bent down and sat on my knees. This wasn't going to get the best of me, I will win, I always win! With a smile etched on my lips, I cleared my mind completely, not even thinking about not thinking. I closed my eyes and looked at myself, deep down inside. There was this silver violet glow, these ribbons. They stretched through out my whole body, they run through every vein. I touched one, just one ribbon. A light tingling started across my whole body, missing not an inch.

Then in the time of a heart beat, it turned into a burning feeling. It didn't hurt, in fact it made me feel all the bit stronger. I opened my eyes and shouted in my head so loud it seemed to echo. I didn't have time to concentrate on what was going on because then I felt like I was being struck by lightning. A single yellow flame shot out of my hand and hovered in front of me.

It grew and doubled in size before it turned into a blinding light. When it creased there was a copper star in the place of flame. It had dimmed its light so it didn't blind me. Father had always told me if I did it right, this would happen.

The Gray Lady had given me a history lesson the night Father had taught me this spell. She told me that the Northern Star had a twin brother that slept in the opposite skies then herself. As She was known as The Wolf Star, Her brother was named Dra'lobo. The 'Dra' part of the name is from Dragon while lobo means wolf.

In the Southern skies, on the first day of winter, All the wolves and Dragons would gather together and sing songs to a single silver star. It had been Rowena Ravenclaw who had made this observation and saw that the star was always in one place, the opposite side of the world of the Northern star. So she named it what it is known as today.

Only a handful of the magical people actually know of this star. My Father had found a way to create a spell to bring the star to only those who have the same light inside of themselves as the light the star gives. The only people who know of the spell though, are my Father and I.

I shook my head at my thoughts and stood up. I pulled the candle holder off of the bookcase.

"Mr. Dra'lobo, could you please do me a favor?" I asked in the kindest voice I could muster. I was in the presence of a rarely seen star.

He glowed for a split second and dimmed again. I took this as a yes, whether it was true or not. I took in a light breath.

"Could you please come over here and lay down in this hole? I promise no harm will come to you by doing this, me and the Gray Lady created it together, even though she isn't allowed in this room." I rushed a little at the end. I don't even know why I have to give an explanation to a star, but I felt like it needed to be said.

The small ball of energy moved through the air to the tiny gap in the wood frame of the book case. It left a faint trail of powder light in place of where it once was. It floated into the gap. In the time of a blink, a bright lilac light erupted from the gap. It was to bright to look at without going blind.

When the light faded, the bookcase began to shift, revealing a once hidden door. The door was black, like everything else in the room, and had what looked like gold vines wrapping around a giant dagger, tying it to the rest of the door in the form of a handle. The dagger's blade was thick so it wouldn't cut someone's hand off it they were to touch it.

It had work, the room was successfully created. I couldn't help but grin as the light of the star once again return to it original dimmed lighting. The glow of the light reflected off the dark green and black door.

I glanced over at the star. "Would you prefer to leave and go back to your nap or would you like to stay here with me for a while?" the words slid off my tongue freely. I doubt Father would approve in my actions of today, now and what I'm about to do. But, it should be alright if I am able to get a professors help by the end of the afternoon, right?

Forgetting about the star, I walked over to the door and turned the knob, expecting the one room that could compete with the other hidden room in Hogwarts. I forget what its called though, but it changes into the one room that you need or want at that given time. Hagrid let it slip about it, its called the room of needs or something along those lines.

As I pulled back the door, I saw nothing. Complete, utter darkness everywhere. The smile fell from my face as I realized all that was going on. We had failed, the room hadn't worked at all, we had made a mistake, something didn't form right.

Meow. The quiet meows of the a cat brought me back to the real world, bringing me out of my thoughts of what had gone wrong. Helena said she was sure that it would work. I should have asks Mrs. Ravenclaw herself, I know of a few portraits of her around the school anyways. I looked down to see Pike rubbing up against my legs, purring. I picked him up in my arms and rocked him.

"Where have you been all day Mr. Sneaky Paws?" I questioned the little black cat in a baby voice. The only answer I got was his purring.

"Leah, what are you doing in here?" A deep, chilly voice sounded from behind me, one I knew all too well. I spun so fast that I lost my balance, tumbling backwards through the door. I fell deep down into nothingness, staring up at the little light shining through the door, growing farther and farther away from me.

"Father!" I screamed up, gaining no reply. I felt Pike slip right through my fingers, this body encased by the darkness. I guess that's just what I get for having a black cat. Now I was alone. Completely, utterly alone.

CHAPTER 12

Part 1

Some thing light took hold of me and I slowly floated down to what I thought to be ground. The chances that it were ground were higher than the stars. After all, since when do we fall up? Well, I guess wizards would find a way to eventually. Right?

The light feeling returned and captured my body. The feeling sent fluttery butterflies to my stomach, making it twist and turn. Before I hit the ground, there was a warmth along my back and legs, my head hanging in a down ward position, my legs hanging out as well. I continued to move for many more minutes. Or at least I think they were minutes. Time didn't feel right at the given moment, then again, most of my senses didn't either.

There was a tugging at the back of my brain like when you need to do something or someone needs something to be done of you.

It kept nagging me and I couldn't figure out why. I pushed it away. My hearing was sharpening, I could make out a slight melody sounding in my ears. The sound was beautiful. It reminded me of something distant, something I once knew. It was comfort to me, making my brain fuzzy with each note it sang. Words were being formed from the melody, they spoke in a gentle tone.

"Royal, please wake up now. Royal, come on, wake up. Please?" The words made my sleepy, like warm milk after a terrible nightmare. It made me not the least bit awake, I didn't want the voice to leave me, I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Please, Royal, don't leave me, just wake up alright?" The voice as smooth as sugar flooded through my ears once again. No, please, let me sleep. There was a sigh and my feet touched something cool and dry.

"Leah? If you can hear me, if your alive, please, just wake up. I promise Ill-" the voice stopped, probably thinking, "Ill make sure your safe, with my life. I just don't want to be alone in this place anymore. You're the only one I got right now. Please wake up."

I was laid on the cool ground, yes I think its grass, as the warmth I felt left me, the angelic voice leaving with it. A sudden wave of coldness flooded over me. Loneliness captivating me as I felt the rest of my body go numb. I wanted to scream off the top of lungs "Come back, I'm awake! See?" but I couldn't find my voice even for the life of me. Please come back…

No, I will not be beaten. I reached deep inside of me and searched for the voice, for every voice has a mind? I may not be the best mind reader, but I wouldn't give up. I just laid there thinking, silently searching for the voice. Please, where are you?

"Your such an idiot you should have known she wasn't real. Why should she be? Your in the room of requirements, No one came up in with you. Why should anything in here be real?"

Ah, there's the voice. Its not so calm anymore. Grr… LEAH WAKE UP! Wake the heck up and fight, go find the voice. I bolted up, my eyes fluttering open.

I was on top of the greenest grass ever, it had to be pure it was rather long, poking out of the ground and swaying in the lightest of breezes. To my right, the grass grew tall, hiding the bottom half of the of what seemed to be a forest. There the trees varied from one of another so much I wasn't sure if half of them were real. Their bark colored changed with the light, looking black and the pale. Far in front of me was a bizarrely shaped rocks and hills. Off to the left was a vast river that seemed to cut through the hills and rock, trailing its way into the forest.

I blinked away the shock and shook my head. I needed to find that voice. I needed to know who it was, I needed to know why I was so addicted to the sound. Why it seemed so important to me. Why I needed to know all these questions. This pressure on me to find out so badly. I cleared my head once more and listened in all directions.

I could hear baby birds, blue jays I believe, calling out to their mother, the rushing water of the river. A soft padding coming from the forest. A small smile crept onto my lips as I formed a plan for what was going to happen. I got up off the grass and stared deep into the forest, expecting to see nothing but the padding noise.

My mouth gaped open as I stared a figure, a boy my age stared at me. His hair the same shade as mine, Raven Black, his skin a sickly pale. But the feature that really captured my attention, was his eyes. They were pure white iris, outlined with the most striking purple I've ever seen. Outlining the pupil was a light green that seemed to glow against his pale skin. The rest of his body looked as if he were just skin and bone, no muscle. He wore long, black robes, he wore a cloak, one that could have been an exact replica of Fathers. It flutter with a sudden wind.

With the raise of his hand, gloved in the color of the rest of his attire, ever so slightly, the white tips of his fingers motioned for me to follow me. I only had a chance to blink before the only trace of him was the trail of his billowing cloak. My feet left the ground before I knew what was going on. You would be surprised how fast he could move for his looks, it were as if he had wings helping him push through the air.

Maybe it was his who had brought me here, something about him seemed so familiar, though I've never seen him before in my life. Why was he here? What did he want with me? Why in the world couldn't I sneak into his head?

I wanted to call to him, to get him to stop as I nearly tripped over a rock. My chest heaved as the wind was nearly knocked out of me. Every time I closed my eyes, his stared back into mine, each time sending a jolt of fire through my veins.

I felt like I was flying, my feet barely hitting the ground as I raced to who knows where? I had to jump across stones in order to get across the river, there were giant coy fish in the river, some showing their white bellies as I hopped by.

We passed through the trees again to where ever we were going. We entered a deserted open area, there was nothing but sand and theses large randomly placed boulders. On one of theses boulders was the boy, he stood there looking at me.

"Dileaha, Come."

His words made no sense, how he knew my name, why his words didn't seem to be in English, but they made complete sense. Against my will, I walked up to him, we were inches apart.

"Yes? What is it?"

The words slid off my tongue in the same language as his, the words as if I had known them all my life. None of this was making sense.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. I could feel his ,what appeared to be weak, arms double in size as he grew taller.

"Ah, I've missed you,"

His voice was soft and smooth, almost like a purr. He looked down at me as I looked up into his eyes, which were slowly changing into slits. He now resembled more of a snake than a human. And for some reason, this didn't bother me one bit.

"LEAH!" A deep voice screeched from behind us, urgency deeply laced on each word. I couldn't break eye contact, I was frozen, lost in his eyes.

"Leah, come on, get away from that thing!" The voice nagged in my ears. Go away, I wanted to say so badly.

I was pushed out of his arms and off the rock, my breath lost.

I looked over to where I was, there was a large dragon and-

"Ruptisspecktis" The voice shouted. I blinked, my heart pounding.  
_


End file.
